Take Over, The Break's Over
by sumplan182
Summary: Sequel to "Soul Punks". Patrick StumpxOC little bitta someone specialxOC, don't wanna spoil it! Patrick and Courtney tried their luck but it didn't quite pan out. Their story isn't quite done yet. What happens when Patrick wants another shot? New town, old friends, new challenges. Plus, what will the band's new found success bring?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Courtney *POV*

CRASH

I spun around quick, "What the hell was that?" I yelled.

"No-nothing!" Pete yelled from the next room.

I shut my eyes and shook my head, boys. I got up from my comfy seat on the couch where I was watching Wayne's World. As I left the room that riff started playing, "Wayne's World! Party Time! Excellent!" It made me smile.

So long time no see? Alright so let me catch you up. We all graduated high school, even Pete. The guys got some attention from some big time producer and had to move to Chicago. They put out a small album called "Evening Out With Your Girlfriend" so I'm pretty proud of them. Since they had to move I thought, what the heck, I'll go to college in Chicago and keep the gang together. So we all uprooted drove into town. We bought a 3 room apartment with 2 bathrooms. Of course I get my own bathroom, didn't take much arguing, all I had to say was tampons and they surrendered. We moved in yesterday, but the guy's still had some unpacking to do.

Oh, yeah. I almost forgot, relationships! Fun. Not. Let's see, Emma and Pete are gonna try a long distance relationship since she couldn't come to Chicago. She got accepted into a cosmitics college some where, I don't know. Not long after prom Allie broke Patrick's heart, again. It didn't hurt him as much this time though, I think he was kinda expecting it. As for me, I almost had a thing with Frank, but he moved back to New Jersey halfway through senior year. Andy had a summer fling with a cute girl from Europe and Joe, well, he's Joe. All Joe needs is Joe.

I know that was a lot to take in so I'll summarize. I'm single, Joe's single, Patrick's single, Andy's single, but also not a virgin, and Pete's got a computer girl.

I walked into the room and saw cords scattered across the floor and a broke lamp. "Pete! What'd you do!" I said putting my hands on my head.

He shrugged, "I dropped a box of our speaker cords and broke our lamp. I thought you would have gathered that by the remnince of the lamp and cords on the floor."

"I don't need the sass, you're cleaning this up," I said handing him a brush, "And buying a new lamp!"

"Oh and the guys might need your help down stairs," he said bent over picking up his mess.

"Alright," I walked out the apartment door and down to the lobby. I found Andy talking on the phone to someone, I waved but he motioned away. Well then.

"Hey guys, Pete said you needed help."

"What else is new?" Joe said jumping down from the moving truck.

"Haha, I think he ment like moving things. Where's Patrick?" I said scanning the scene.

"Inside the truck, he spilt a box of your stuff just now. He's been picking it up for a while now. I'd go make sure he isn't sniffing your underwear or anything," Joe said with a childish smile.

I hit him on the back of the head, "You're a sick one Trohman!"

He continued on inside carrying a few boxes up and I climbed into the back of the truck. Just as Joe said, Patrick was kneeling on the floor puting things back into a box labeled "Courtney's Stuff".

"Whattcha got there Trick?"

His head shot towards me, he must not have heard me. His eyes were as wide as scaucers and his face began to flush. Right as his eyes met mine the glanced back at the box. "Uhh, I-I didn't uhh," he cleared his throat, "Joe dropped your stuff."

I smirked, "That's not what Joe told me. Nice try Patrick."

"Owch, you used my full name, I'm in trouble," he said putting a hand on his chest.

I laughed an knelt beside him helping him put things back in the box. "What's with you guy's and dropping things? Right now you guys are two for four, Pete dropped a box too and broke a lamp."

He laughed, "At least I didn't break anything," he paused, "I hope."

"Nah, everything seems to be intact."

"Hey you still have this?" he said holding up an old scrapbook made of faded color construction paper and crayon.

I smiled as I took it from his hand, "Oh my gosh, how old is this thing? Almost twenty years? Damn, we are old."

I was an old project from when we were in kindergarten, when we first met. We were suposed to choose your best friend and make a little scrapbook about eachother. He scooted closer as I turned the front cover. On the front page we both signed our name in crayon.

"Ooo, pink crayon Patrick? How manly," I said laughing.

"Hey! I was like five. I didn't point out your terribly drawn butterfly over here," he said pointing to the page.

I just laughed and turned to the next page, it was about stuff we would like to do. "Let's see, watch TV, play on my drumset, and play with my ninja turtles. You haven't changed a bit!" I said poking him.

He giggled, "Hey what about you! Watch TV, eat chicken dinosaurs, and dress up Spike. Why did I even hang out with you?" he said poking me back.

I scoffed, "Rest in peace Spike, you were a good dog," I said kissing my hand and raising it in the air, "Hey, I was the coolest friend you had! Oh wait, I was the only friend you had," I said laughing.

"Oh now you're asking for it!" he said throwing one of my stuffed animals at me.

I caught it and threw it back, missing, "Let's just get back to the book! Thank you." I opened back up to the page we were at and smiled, "Awww, look you tried to draw a ninja turtle," I said pointing to a green figure on the page.

He shied away a little bit, "That's me playing the drums," he mummbled.

Another wave of laughter hit me and I couldn't stop giggling. Patrick just glared at me as I was rolling on the floor. He grabbed the scrapbook from me and flipped the page. "I totally forgot about this page," he said softly with a gentle smile on his face.

I whiped a tear away from my eye and leaned in to look, it was a paragraph about what we liked about eachother. Patrick read mine about him outloud, "I like Patrick because he is the nicest boy in school. He always plays with me during recess and he always shares his snack with me when my mommy forgets to pack mine. When Tara pushed me down on the playground Patrick helped me get a bandaid and hugged me." We both shared a big grin on our faces as Patrick finished the paragraph. He let out a chuckle, "You know I never really did read this," he said looking at me through his glasses, "Thank you."

I gave him a playful shove, "Aww stop it, you're gonna make me blush."

"If I do remember correctly, my paragraph about you will make you sooo horny. You'll just HAVE to have me," he said giggling.

I laughed, "Five-year-old Patrick did have a way with words," I said sarcastically. "Here! I wanna read it!" I said taking the book from Patrick. I cleared my throat and began reading, "I love Courtney because she is my bestest friend. We even have nicknames, I'm Beanie cause I'm the smallest in class and she is Fruity cause her hair always smells like fruits. She is the only girl who isn't mean to me. I like her because she like all the cartoons I do and she is funny. When we get older we are gonna get married and have ten kids."

I couldn't help but giggle at the last part. I looked over at Patrick who was beet red. He was looking away and adjusting his trucker hat. "Uhhh, well..." he said awkwardly.

"Aww don't worry Pattycakes! I think it's sweet," I said turning the page. "Well it looks like we both had the same idea, here's us playing house," I said pointing to a picture of the two of us.

We were dressed in clothing that was way too big for us, it almost looked like we would disappear in the clothes. I was wearing a pink dress and Patrick was wearing a brown trench coat and a dark brown fedora. I was holding a baby doll wrapped in a blanket and he had his arm around me. It looks like we were standing infront of a play kitchen.

Patrick let out a chuckle, "Look how cute we look. What happened?"

I gasped, "I still think we look good. Here," I reached into a nearby box and pulled out an old polorid camera. I leaned closer to Patrick and put his arm around my shoulders, like in the picture. "Cheese!"

CLICK

The flash went off and the gears on the inside began to turn. The camera spit out the picture and I waved it around in the air as it developed.

"There," I placed it on the page right next to the old one.

We just stared at it for awhile in scilence. We studied the pictutres side by side. So much had changed, yet so much has stayed the same. Patrick had a hand on his chin, and I tilted my head and squinted my eyes. We had been through so much since that first picture was taken and Patrick was still right here next to me. The thought made me smile.

"It's been so long, I can't believe we're moving in together. In a way," Patrick said breaking the scilence, like he was reading my mind.

"Yeah," I said softly.

"Hey! You guys still haven't finished picking all that junk up?"

Joe and Andy were standing at the opening of the truck. I quickly closed the book and threw it back into the box. "Uhh yeah, sorry."

"Whatever, just hurry up and take the rest of the boxes up." Joe said kinda moody as he picked up another box.

"Alright princess, jeezz," I said picking up a box. "You alright there Trick? Or do you need Andy to get the other end?" I said smirking.

"Ha-ha," Patrick said glaring. "Whatever, don't trip on your way up, Fruity," he said putting emphisis on my stupid old nickname.

I could feel myself turning red and Andy was giving me a weird look. I just ducked my head and quickly followed Patrick and Joe up the stairs back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Oh my gosh I'm back! Who missed me? So how we liking the new story? I thought I should kick it off with a really cute scene. So "Dance, Dance" the Patrick Stump one shot is up on , just gonna put that out there. Just search "My Boyfriend's a Rockstar, How Bout Your's?". Shameless plug over, I really hope you like the new story! Anywhore... Thnks Fr Rdng!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Courtney *POV*

Once everything was set up we all dropped onto the sofa and watched TV. We didn't really have that much furniture in the first place, so that helped. Our table was made out of cinderblocks and plywood and our chairs were fold out chairs we found in the back of some out door theatre.

"Ugh, I'm hungry. What do we have to eat?" Joe whined.

"I saw a pizza joint on the way here," Andy said flipping the channel.

"When? I didn't see one?" I asked hanging upside down on the couch.

"When you were alseep, using Pete's crotch as a pillow," Andy said sarcastically.

"Sorry Pete," I said looking over at him who was slotched in a chair.

He waved it off, "It's alright, really. Not gonna lie, turned me on a little," he said with a smirk.

I made a stink face and threw a pillow at him, "Ew, boo!" I could feel myself turning red.

He just laughed, "I see why you had an eye on her now Pat," giving Patrick a little nudge.

Patrick just glared at him and turned back to the TV. "Anyway, I could go for some pizza," he said desparate to change the subject.

"I second that motion!" Joe said bouncing up.

"I guess we're having pizza. Someone help me up," I said stretching out my arms. Andy rolled his eyes and yanked me up, almost sending me across the room. "Hey! Easy!"

Pete laughed, "You almost flung her out the window!"

"Yeah, almost," Andy said grabbing the keys to the van, "Let's go!"

We arrived at the pizza place and shuffled out of the van. It looked nice, dark brick walls and neon signs in the window. I opened the large green doors and I was hit with the smell of freshly baked pizza and beer from the tap. The place was pretty packed as I scanned the room, it seemed to be more of a family place than a bar. Kids were running around and hiding under tables.

"Looks like you'll fit in just right Pete," Joe said slapping Pete on the back.

"Fuck off," Pete said laughing, giving Joe a shove.

"Hey! Language! There's kids here!" A familiar voice called.

"Stella!" we all yelled.

She waltzed up to the front of the restaurant in a red and white striped uniform. She had a red headband on with a pizza slice on, keeping her curly brown hair back. With a matching red apron and white nurse shoes she looked like she belonged in a bad sitcom.

"Well, it must be fate! You kids are in town too?" Stella said hugging each one of us.

"Yeah, we got signed so we had to move into town," Patrick said with a proud smile.

"You're quartet worked! Oh I'm so proud of you chickadees! I remember when you all came in ordering chocolate shakes and french fries! How long ago was that?" She asked.

"Haha, too long ago. Thanks for letting us destroy your dinner Stella," I said.

"It was no problem honey. I enjoyed your company, you made me feel like I was 20 again!" she said doing a little twirl, with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Why don't I get you a seat, come on," she said motioning is to follow her.

She sat us at a booth in the back away from the kids and handed us menus, "Can we just take a pepperoni pizza?" I asked.

"Why sure honey, lemme guess cokes all around?" she said scribbling on her note pad.

"You know it," Pete said smirking.

"On the house, it's like I'm back at that dingy little dinner again," she said smiling and turning away.

"You got any quarters?" I said grabing Patrick's arm.

He laughed, "Why?"

"They have metal slug! That's like my favorite arcade game ever! You of all people should know that Trick."

He laughed again, "Fine, let's go play," he said sliding out of the booth.

"Yay!" I exclaimed as I hopped out of the booth and ran over to the arcade.

He caught up and shoved his hand in his pocket. He stood there for a moment digging through his pocket until he produced two quarters. He smiled as he inserted them into the machine and we picked our characters.

"I hope you've gotten better, cause I don't wanna have to save your ass like old times," I said smirking.

"Oh please if I remember, you were the one piggy backing on me," he said scoffing and pressing start.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" I said frustrated. I slammed my fist down on the game and blew a strand out of my face.<p>

Patrick patted me on the back, "It's alright, you're probably just a little rusty," he said, his smile dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever, I'm hungry," I said swating his hand away and walking back to the booth.

The other guys saw me approching and started laughing. "Awww what happened princess?" Andy said lauging.

"Yeah, you too Courtney you look mad," Joe said.

"Haha funny. At least I'm not the one with the disco queen afro," Patrick spat back at Joe.

Pete laughed even harder now, "Oohhh! Shots fired! You gonna take that from him Joey?" he said holding his stomach. Joe just slouched in his seat with his arms crossed. He looked like a kid who just got told he couldn't have candy.

We watched the TV and talked about stupid stuff until Stella brought the pizza over. She set it down and I could already smell how good it was. The guys didn't waste much time clawing for a slice.

"Oh my god, this is... delicious!" Pete said with a mouth full of pizza dough and cheese.

"It's Chicago style, deep dish is what they call it. Never tried it before, once I got my hands on a slice, oh, my knees went weak!" Stella said waving her hands in the air.

She left to take care of another coustomer while we finished up our dinner. It wasn't long before the tray was empty and we were all lounging around the booth.

"So what are you gonna do while we're out becoming rich and famous?" Joe said picking at his teeth.

"Hmmm, I was thinking about taking photography classes in college," I said.

"Maybe one day we'll hire you for a photoshoot," Patrick said smiling.

"Yeah, if you can afford me. I'm gonna be the best photographer in the biz," I said, sounding cocky.

They laughed, "Alright Courtney Powers, we'll see," Andy said. (Austin Powers refrence, for all you kids out there)

We paid and thanked Stella for the pizza and free drinks. She sent us home with another pizza for tomorrow, since we had just moved in town and had no kitchen really. We got home and all went along with our usual routine. I just flopped onto my bed and check my phone. I had gotten a text while I was out. It was from Frank.

Hey, so hows chicago? send me a pic of ur apartment!

Its cool i guess... havent really seen the whole town. but OMg the pizza here is amazballs!

so ive heard. how are the guys and their band thing goin. last time i heard they were already getting a record deal?

yeah, well no. they just got signed to do one little album. they are still pretty small om the music scene.

yeah my band has been taking off too, not to braaggggg

haha XD so wats ur guys name?

my chemical romace

wow thats sick! howd you come up with that?

mikes did, i think he saw some book with it on it

nice, so hows gerard?

he'll be pretty happy u asked. he talks about u a lot

he does?!

yeah, dont know y ur so surprised. he made it pretty clear he liked u

yeah but... wow still?

yep, anyway gotta go different time zones and things bye!

I put my phone back on a pile of boxes acting as my temporary nightstand. As I rested my head on my pillow I couldn't stop thinking about what Frank had said. Gerard still talked about me? The thought made my smile grown and my heart feel fuzzy. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with the image of Gerard and I back at the park.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Yeah sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I was having trouble setting up the story and getting the ball rolling. That's why this chapter pretty much sucks, it's just a filler getting everything ready for all the juicy stuff. I promise the story will get better, just bare with me here. Anywhore... Thnks Fr Rdng!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Courtney *POV*

"YOU SUCK!"

I shot up in bed when I heard someone yelling. For a short moment I almost freaked out, it was the first time I woke up in my new room. I put my hand to my head and got out from under the covers.

"MOTHERFUUHH!"

I swung my bedroom door open and marched into the livingroom. When I got there I found Joe and Pete playing mariokart on the TV. Joe must have been winning because Pete looked like he was about to throw his controller at the wall.

"Woooo!" Joe screamed, on the screen donkey kong crossed the finish line.

I let out I groan and stood there with my head in my hand. Then I heard someone come up and stand next to me. It was Patrick, he looked like crap. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was standing in every direction, and he looked pissed. He growled when he saw Pete and Joe wrestling over who gets to choose the next coarse.

"Hey!" he yelled. Pete and Joe froze, his thunderous voice even made me jump. "Do you know what time it is?!"

"It's like 9," Pete said.

Patrick turned bright red and looked like he was about to explode. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Will you guys just keep it down, I don't feel so great. Just please, please, shut up," he mummbled and trudged back to him and Joe's room.

"Alright," Joe called, but Patrick just waved his arm and slammed the door.

"What's his deal?" Pete asked.

I shook my head, "How should I know, thanks for waking me up though," I said sarcastically.

"No problem, hey could you make some pancakes?" Joe asked with his eyes glued to the TV screen.

"I would love to," I said in a sweet voice. "Too bad no one set up the fucking kitchen!" I said through clenched teeth.

"What? We had to set up and break in the SNES," Pete said, seemingly hypnotized by the TV.

"Do you want to get punched in the face?"

"You too? Why is everyone so crabby this morning?" Pete said.

"Hmmm let's see, you woke me up, ask me to make food, when you haven't even set up the kitchen, oh yeah! And you don't even ask me if I wanted to play mariokart!" I screamed.

There was a moment of silence, then from behind me a door slamed open. I spun around and saw Patrick storming out of his room furious. "I told you guys to be quiet!" he yelled walking towards me.

I took in a sharp breath as he picked me up by the waist and threw me over his shoulder. "What the fuck?!" I asked in shock. He turned around and walked back into the hallway.

Andy was just getting out of the shower as Patrick passed him, "What the," he asked confused as he dried off his hair with a towel.

Patrick ignored him and went striaght to my room. He threw me down on the bed, "Woah-umph! W-well at least buy me dinner first!" I stuttered, trying to make this situation lighter. To be honest, I was a little scared of what he was going to do next. I had never seen him like this before.

He just stood there breathing heavily staring at me. My eyes were the size of baseballs, I peeked past him and saw the other guys in the door way. They all watched with their mouths wide open. Like I said, it was not like Patrick to do something so... like this.

His glare softened and he looked harmless again, "Just, be quiet," he said looking down. He turned around and ducked out of my room.

We all stood dumbfounded, "What was that?!" Pete whispered.

"I don't think Patrick is a morning person..." Andy said softly.

I just nodded slowly, still in shock of what just happened. "Let's never make noise in the morning again."

"Yeah," the guys said in unison.

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in an old blue towel. I put my hair up in another towel and wiped down the foggy mirror. I took a quick look over and grabbed my brush. I reached for the doorknob and froze with the realization that one of the guys could be behind the door, and I was about to step outside, in only a towel.<p>

With a new found caution, I slowly opened the door just a crack and peaked my head out. I mapped out the best route to my room, which was across the livingroom. Pete and Joe were still playing the SNES and Andy was sitting at our make shift table drinking coffee. I took a deep breath and step out of the bathroom and close the door behind me.

Just as I was about to make a break for my room, Joe bounced to his feet. "I'm gonna grab some munchables, be right back."

I backed into the hallway again and my back met a soft coushiony something. A set of hands caught my sides. I froze and immediatly tesned up. I slowly turned around and saw Patrick blinking hard behind his glasses. I don't think he noticed I was just wearing a towel.

"Hey Courtney, what? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked yawning. He glanced down, took a double-take, and turned red. He quickly removed his hands, but as he did my towel fell. I screamed and covered my mouth. I quickly bent down and grabbed my towel and held it infront of me.

"Uhh-uhh, I uhhh. You-" he said looking away. "Do you need a shirt or..." he stuttered holding his hand up to cover me.

"Yes please," I squeaked.

He sped back into his room and brought back a big t shirt and a pair of boxers. He threw them at me and I slipped back into the bathroom. I put my back on the door and let out a deep sigh. Well that was awkward. I changed into the clothes and went back outside.

"Hey Andy! Sam is calling from the bar!" Joe yelled from the kitchen.

"Tell him to fuck off!" Andy yelled back. He was sitting on the couch watching TV with Pete and Patrick.

"Well no need to be nude- I mean rude! No need to be rude!" Patrick corrected himself. He glanced at me and then at the floor, his face as red as a tomato.

"Did you say? Never mind, I don't wanna know," Pete said shaking his head.

I speed walked striaght into my room and flopped on my bed. I'm never coming out of my room again.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day I spent unpacking my last boxes and sending texts back and forth with Frank. He kept asking for a pic of the apartment so I sent him a few. He seemed really adament about them. It was about 3 when I heard a knocking on my door.<p>

"Hey, we've got a gig tonight. You wanna tag along and be our groupie?" Pete asked from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Already? Hmm, I don't know."

"Come oonnnnnnn! You've been in there all day. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I'll sit this one out; find a college maybe?" I said.

"Fine. We'll bring you back a beer or something."

A couple of hours had pasted and I was sitting on the couch in my pjs watching X Men. It was raining pretty hard outside, I could hear the droplets crashing against the windows. At the moment, I was trying to catch as many cheerios in my mouth as possible. Thinking of what mutation I would want the door bell rang. That's odd. We don't know anyone in Chicago. The guys have a key, why would they use the door bell?

Confused, I got up and walked to the door. I looked through the peep hole to try and see who was there, but it was too dark. All I could make out was a tall and skinny silhouette standing infront of the door.

Hesitantly I opened the door and gasped. It was him, his long dark hair stuck to his face from the rain, his deep dark brown eyes staring me in the face, and that playful smirk across his face. It was Gerard. "Gerard? W-what are you-"

I was cut short as his lips crashed against mine. He held me close, his hands squeezing my arms. I didn't resist as he slipped his hot tounge into my mouth. Water from his hair dripped onto my face as we stood there. He push his hips closer to mine as he changed to angle of his face and deepen the kiss. He finally pulled away, still wearing that famous smirk.

"Well hey there sugar."

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Woo, finally got this one out. Sorry it's been taking me so long to post lately. I've run into a little bit of writers block. Once I get the ball rolling I should be good though. Don't worry, I will not abandon this story until it is finished. So how did we like the chapter? Hmmm? Little aggressive Patrick, we like? Just never wake a sleeping Patrick. Comment! Tell me what you think! Anywhore... Thnks Fr Rdng!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Courtney *POV*

"Well hey there sugar," he said with a smirk across his face.

Gerard was holding me in his arms, drenched from the rain. The only light was coming from the full moon and the TV across the room. He showed up at my apartment so sudden, I hadn't seen him in such a long time, and now I'm so close to him. I stood there in his arms in shock, it was like a dream. My eyes were wide, as well as my mouth.

He let out a giggle, "What? No hello Gerard? It's soo nice to see you after 3, almost 4 years apart?" he said, sarcasm dripping from that smirk he wore so well.

All I could do was let out a breath, "How- how did you find me? What are you doing here? I mean- not that I don't want you here, cause I do. Wait, that came out wrong," I said breaking from Gerard's grip and looking down.

He just laughed, "When did you become so articulate? If you must know, Frankie tracked you down for me," he said with a knowing gaze. He walked around the apartment, taking in every little detail. "You didn't find it weird that he asked for a photo of your apartment?"

"Uhh well yeah, I did. I just thought he wanted to see how nice it was," I said shrugging.

He stopped infront of the hallway, "This is a pretty spacious apartment. Why do you need so much space?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Oh, Frank didn't tell you?" His eyebrow arched in confusion, he didn't know I'm living with-

Just then the door opened and Gerard's head shot around. Patrick stepped in carrying his guitar, "Hey Courtney! The guys are still at the bar, I caught a cab hom-" then his eyes met Gerard's. "Oh shit," he whispered, "Wha-what are you doing here?" he asked, a mixture of annoyance and fear in his voice.

"You're living with THIS asshole!" Gerard's angry voice echoed. He marched up to me, "Please tell me you haven't started dating this jerk again," he said in a softer voice.

"N-no I'm not-"

"Then why is he here?!" he asked hysterically.

I glanced at Patrick who was watching, he was getting angry. "I'm right here! I can hear you! And guess what bonehead, I live with her," Patrick said with pride, he knew Gerard wouldn't like that.

Gerard spun around, I could see his jaw clentching. He started towards Patrick but I ran and got in the middle. "Woah Gerard take it easy! Lots of things have happened since you've been gone! We're cool now!" I yelled holding the two apart.

"I don't care if he saved a bus full of orphans! He still hurt you," Gerard said, his voice getting softer as he spoke

I let out a sigh, "Gerard, that was a long time ago. I've forgiven him, he's my friend now. You should too. Please, for me."

He stepped back still glaring at Patrick, who was glaring back. "Fine," he mummbled, "but only for you."

I let out a sigh of relif, then there was a moment of silence. The atmosphere was so thick in the room you could cut it with a butter knife. Then Gerard cleared his throat, "Well, I guess we'd better be going."

Patrick rised a brow, "We'd?"

Just as he spoke Gerard grabbed my hand and started running out the door. I managed to grab my coat hanging near the door before I was dragged away. I could hear Patrick yelling from behind us and as I looked back I could see him in the doorway.

Gerard laughed as we ran through the rain, hand in hand. A giggle escaped my mouth, a surge of happiness and adrenaline raced to my head. We ran until we couldn't run anymore and ended up at a little convenient store. Laughing and still holding hands, we entered the store to get away from the rain.

Gerard smiled at me, "Hungry?"

"I could go for a Milky Way," I said slipping my coat on.

"Alright, it's on me."

We wondered down the isles doing stupid stuff and slipping from the rain. It took me about ten minutes just to pick out a chocolate bar. Laughing, we passed by a rack of trucker hats. I stopped and grabbed one and put it on. It said "Feel My Steel" with a picture of a truck next to it.

Gerard laughed and grabbed one off the too. His said "Up All Night" with a coffee on it. We laughed trying on all the stupid hats.

"Oh this one is terrible!" I said putting on one that said "I Don't Get Drunk, I Get Awesome in neon colors.

Gerard was red from laughter, "Ohh yeah that is bad."

His mouth curled into a smirk again and he gazed at me with feverish eyes. He slowly inched closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and he leaned the brim of his hat against my forehead. I giggled as he tried to kiss me, pretending that the hat was in the way.

I pushed him away giggling and noticed what his hat said. "Wine 'em Dine 'em Sixty-Nine 'em". That was the hat the creepy douche wore in Dumb and Dumber! When I saw it I reached for it and took it off his head. Patrick took me to that movie when it first came out. They wouldn't let us in because they thought we were too young, so we snuck in. The thought brought a smile to my face.

"This would be perfect for Patrick!" I said excited.

I looked back up at Gerard who was frowning a little. He let out a sigh and walked past me to the cash register. I watched him confused, what was that all about? I walked up next to him and placed the hat on the counter. He let out another sigh and handed the cashier a twenty.

"Will that be it?" the old man asked.

"I'll take a pack of cigarettes," Gerard said pointing behind the counter.

"You smoke?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" he asked with some sass, taking his change and his cigarettes from the old man. He walked back outside.

"Your boyfriend is a little moody ain't he. He looks like he needs that smoke," the cashier said with a chuckle.

"Oh, he isn't-"

"You might wanna go talk to him," he said pointing outside.

Through the windows Gerard was angrily unwrapping his pack of cigarettes and throwing the trash on the ground. He kicked the wall and leaned up against it. He brought the cigarette up to his lips and searched though his pockets.

I turned to the old man behind the counter, he took out a lighter from his pocket and held it out for me, "He'll probably need this," he said smiling.

"Thanks," I said taking it and the things Gerard had bought for me.

Slowly I walked back outside, it was still raining pretty hard. I walked up to Gerard who was still furiously searching all his pockets. He was cursing under his breath when I leaned up against the wall next to him. I offered him the lighter and he took it and mummbled a thank you.

I watched him as he took a drag of the cigarette and released the smoke through his nose. We stood there in silence for a while under the awning of the convenient store. Then Gerard spoke up.

"Listen, I'm sorry I threw a little temper tantrum in there," he said looking down at the ground.

"It's alright, really."

"It's just- it really pisses me off to see that you still love that guy," he said blowing another cloud of smoke. "I thought- I thought we were having like... a moment in there. Then you fucking bring that ass hat up," he said looking down.

I scoffed, "Wh-what! I promise you I don't have feelings for Patrick," I said chuckling.

"Oh bullshit!" Gerard yelled turning towards me, "He's always on your mind, that's why he popped into your head so easily!"

I shrunk a little, Gerard was getting pretty angry. I don't have feelings for Patrick, I can't. We tried it, it didn't work. I shook my head, "No I really don't Gee," I said softly putting a hand on Gerard's arm.

He took another drag of his smoke and shook my hand off. Blowing smoke, he glanced down at the ground and then at me. "I don't believe it."

"Well believe it. After you left, we did start to date again," I said hesitantly. I could see Gerard's face twitch. "But we broke up again, I broke it off. Things between him and me are best left as friends."

He looked at me with puppy-dog eyes, "Alright. Let's get you home," he said putting an arm around my shoulder and giving me a soft smile. Although he smiled on the outside, I still think he was a little bothered on the inside.

The whole walk back to my apartment was quiet. Neither of us spoke we just kept on walking through the what seemed like never ending rain. When we reached my apartment Gerard gave me a kiss good-bye and left. I watched him as he walked away, tugging on the collar of his leather jacket, covering his face from the rain.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! Not much really to talk about... Soooo please comment and subscribe to the story! Sorry, did that come off strong? Im's sorry.. Anywhore... Thnks Fr Rdng!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

*Courtney POV*

I walked back into the apartment with a smile on my face. I threw my keys into our key bowl and put all my stuff on the table. I called out for Patrick but he didn't answer. So I walked into the living room and found him sitting on the couch watching TV.

I dropped on the couch next to him but he still didn't acknowledge me. "Hey Patrick, whattcha watching?" I asked.

I looked over at him, he just kept his eyes on the TV. I arched an eyebrow, "Are you giving me the silent treatment?" Still no answer. So I moved closer and poked his arm, "Paaaaaaatrick. Paaaaaaaatrick. You can't ignore me!" Still no answer. I sighed, "Alright, just remember you made me do this," I said putting my hands on my sides.

This got his attention, he turned his head to look at me, he had a confused look on his face. I pounced on him, putting my hands on his side tickling him. He burst out laugh and tried to push me off, giving me little girly slaps.

"A-Alright! S-stop it! Ahaha!" he said inbetween giggles.

"First tell me why you are trying to give me the silent treatment!" I said still tickling him.

"B-becasue o-of-f HIM!" he said.

My smile slowly faded, I'm stupid. I let out a sigh and climbed off him. "You too... God why do you hate each other so much?" I said quietly.

He sat up, "Well, he's a dick for starters. We just never got along I guess." He started sniffing the air, then moved closer to me and sniffed my hair. "Where you smoking?! You know how terrible that is for you!" he yelled in shock.

"What? Oh, no, Gerard was."

"He smokes? God he is the worst type of people. I don't see why you hang out with him. I mean, I came home early just to be blown off so you could hang out with that creep," he said crossing his arms.

"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean I can't hang out with him! And it's not like we had plans or something! You being alone cause you came back early was all on you. You can't pin that on me!" I was beginning to get a little angry.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't realize that I had to make plans to see my best friend! So when is your scedule clear, I was hoping we could go see a movie sometime," he said sarcasticlly.

"You're being a dick Patrick," I said quietly, tears threatening to fall.

"Oh I'M beinng a dick! Why don't you go talk to Gerard about it! He knows a lot about being a dick!" he yelled, getting up and walking towards his room.

I just watched him through narrowed eyes as he slammed the door behind him. Once he was gone I started to cry, I couldn't let him see me. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in my knees. Why was he acting so hormonal all of the sudden? Jeez, I know he doesn't like Gerard but this is so out of character of Patrick.

I just watched what ever was on TV to calm myself down and try to forget about him. But it seemed like everything on was about a couple fighting or making up. Even one about a dog who was upset because his owner found a girl and stopped spending time with him. I gave up and turned off the TV. I looked down and saw the hat I had asked Gerard to but for me. That was a little selfish of me. I picked it up and walked over to Patrick's room and knocked.

"House keeping," I said to his door in my best high pitched mexican maid voice. There was answer.

"House keeping," I repeated.

"Go away," he grumbled.

I knocked again, "You need fresh towels?"

"Stop it." he yelled from the other side. I could hear a small smile in his voice.

"You need me suck you off?" I laughed when I heard him get out of bed and open the door.

"What do you want?" he asked leaning his head on the door, trying to hide his smile.

"You need me suck you off?"

He giggled, "Really."

"I made Gerard buy you this at the mini mart. I saw it and I thouht of you," I said smiling holding the trucker hat out to him.

He took it and read it out loud, "Wine 'em Dine 'em Sixty-Nine 'em," he laugh, "This made you think of me?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Yeah! It's the creepy douchebag's hat from Dumb and Dumber!"

"Haha oh yeah!" he put it on and struck a pose, "How do I look?"

"Like you're looking for some manly love," I said with a smirk. (that's a movie refrence for all of you who haven't seen Dumb and Dumber)

"Oh-ho really," he said in a deep voice. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me agianst him. I could feel myself blushing.

His smirk faded into a sweet smile and he brought his face close. My eyes grew as he inched closer. He pulled me into a hug instead, a small part of me deep down was a little sad. He nudged his head into the crook of my neck. He squeezed me tighter and I could feel his breath on my neck, it sent a shiver down my back.

"I don't like it when we fight," he said softly into my hair.

"Me niether," I said resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Also thank you for the hat. It's the most amazing hat I've ever seen."

"Yeah, it is."

We laughed and pull apart, "Now I wanna watch Dumb and Dumber," Patrick said.

"I've got it on DVD. That or we can wait until the guys get home and watch them stummble around in a beer fuled rage."

"Why not both?"

"Good point, I'll make the popcorn," I said smiling and tipping Patrick's hat.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving to all my American homies out there! Wo U-S-A! U-S-A! and to everyone else, happy Thursday and or Friday (I posted this pretty late so most of tou will read this on Friday). How was your day? Good. That sounds amazing. Well I hope you enjoyed the emotional rollercoaster of an episode. Anywhore... Thnks Fr Rdng!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Courtney *POV*

My eyes fluttered open in yet another unfamiliar place. I guess I fell asleep while watching a movie with Patrick. I sat up and looked around, I was alone. Patrick usually just sleeps with me on the couch when we fall asleep, that's odd. Patrick still cared enough to bring me a blanket from my bed so I wouldn't get cold, how sweet.

I got up and scratched my head, I want breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. All that was left was an empty pizza box, great. So I walked back into the livingroom and slipped on a pair of uggs and a sweatshirt. I grabbed the keys and was about to walk out the door when some one stopped me.

"Where you goin?" Pete asked rubbing his eyes. His voice was scratchy, he was definitely hung over.

"I was going to get a bagel and some juice. We still haven't gone shopping."

"I could use a coffee, wait there," Pete said half asleep and walked back into his room. When he came back he was wearing a big red coat with fur along the hood and dark sunglasses. "Let's roll."

I giggled a bit as I walked behind him, he looked ridiculous! "So how was you're night?" I asked curious to know what crazy story was behind that hang over.

"We played, we drank, we flirted, we were rejected, we drank some more, and then some more. Nothing special. I don't even remember getting home," Pete said holding his head.

"How bad is it?" I asked glancing over at him.

"My head feels like someone hit me upside the head with a sledge hammer. I think it's throbbing."

I laughed, "This is why I don't drink. Anyway the coffee will probably help. I hear people say caffeine helps."

We arrived at a little cafe and walked in. It was warm and inviting. There was the smell of freshly grounded coffee floating in the air. It was a plain little shop, the walls where a old white color and so was the counter. There were rows an rows of different kinds of dougnuts. We ordered and found a table next to the window. There was no one else here but us, it made me feel special when ever I had a restaurant or store to myself. Like I was VIP or something.

Pete took a sip of his coffee and let out a grunt, "Ohhh this feels nice, yep," he said slouching down in his seat. "So how was your night?"

"Oh my night," I let out a nervous laugh, "Nothing much, ya know. Gerard visited and fought with Patrick and then dragged me away," I said in one quick breath, then taking a sip of my juice.

Pete didn't do anything, he just took another sip of his coffee. He calmly set it down and looked me in the eyes, "Who's Gerard?"

I face palmed, "How could you forget. Junior year, he was Frankie's best friend, he was with me when I found Patrick cheating on me, we kinda had a thing."

The whole time I could see the cogs in Pete's head starting to turn. Then he jumped up with a new found burst of engery, "Wait! The guy would would always dress in black and had longish black hair?!"

"Yes! He just showed up at the apartment and then so did Patrick. Then they got in a little argument and Gerard just took my hand and ran away."

"That sounds romantic," Pete said taking another sip of his coffee. That coffee must have worked wonders beause now Pete was paying very close attention to my story.

"Yeah, but when I came home Patrick was giving me the silent treatment. I guess he was all mad because I left with Gerard. We fought, but then we made up. So it's not big deal," I said waving it off and taking a bite of my bagel.

"Wait Patrick got mad?" Pete went silent, I could almost hear the gears in his head moving this time. Then he looked like he had a revolation or something and turned to me slowly. "What was Patrick like when he saw Gerard had come to see you?

I arched an eyebrow, "What? Uhhh, he said 'Aww shit.' So I don't think he was exactly thrilled to see him. Why?"

"So Patrick was mad about him being there before Gerard pulled you away. That doesn't stick out in your mind?"

"No, what's so unusual about it? They've never liked each other. What are you getting at?"

"You know how Patrick is, he never holds a grudge against anyone. Why is it he holds one against Gerard? Why is he so special?" Pete explained with a knowing smirk on his face.

My face flushed, "It was over me..." I didn't like to think about that. I don't really think I'm that big of a deal to fight over.

"Exactly! It's because of you! Gerard coming back and woke up ancient feelings in Patrick! You are special to Patrick," Pete said softly.

I scrunched my nose, is that why Patrick was acting all weird when I got back? I let the thought settle in my mind before I undetstood what Pete was saying. "Oh you don't mean..."

"Yep, Patrick never got over you," he said with a smile.

I took another quick sip of my juice, "Wow, uhhh." I glanced at my phone, "We should get going, this was a nice chat."

I got up quickly and shot back the rest of my orange juice. I grabbed my bag and speed-walked out of the cafe. As I slung my bag over my shoulder I tried to recall the event of last night once more. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face; Patrick was jealous.

"Hey! Wait up!" Pete called from behind. He ran up next to me. "What's the rush for? Can't wait to see your lover?" he said with a smirk.

"There was one more thing I may have forgot to mention..." I said shrugging.

"What?"

"Gerard and I may have, I don't know, kissed."

"You did? But what about Patrick!?"

"I don't know what happened?! I just opened the door, then he grabbed me and shoved his tounge down my throat!"

Pete made a stink face, "Ew, can we spare the details. So whatcha gonna do?" Pete asked looking me in the eye.

"Dude, I don't know.." I said looking down. "I think I'm going to stay with Gerard. We click, I don't know how to explain it. He's so good to me too, I wouldn't want to hurt him. I mean, he came all the way out here and the first thing he does is see me."

"You do what you want, I know you and I know you'll make the right choice. Just remember we'll have to be living with a very grumpy Stump."

I sighed, "I know. It can't be that bad, Patrick isn't the kind of person to go around complaining constantly."

He scoffed, "Yeah to you. Don't worry about it, with working on our new album and you going to college I don't you'll see each other very much," Pete shrugged.

"Oh..." I said sadly. I didn't want to completely remove Patrick out of my life.

"What?"

"I just never thought about it like that. I really won't be seeing much of you guys," I said frowning, walking with my head rested on Pete's shoulder.

He laughed, "How could we forget about our special little lady? It will only be for a little while, until the album's done."

"Alright. Speaking of little ladies, how's Emma?"

"It's going, last night she texted me talking about her stupid teacher..."

The rest of the walk back we talked about Pete and Emma. Things seemed to be going pretty smoothly considering they are trying a long distance thing. I always heard those things never worked, so I never bothered with them. Anyway when we got back Joe and Patrick were still asleep; Andy was on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Patrick *POV*

My eyes slowly opened to the sound of Joe's snoring. A small amount of light was leaking in through the closed curtains. I lifted my head and grabbed for my glasses. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and rubbed my still heavy eyes. I sat there on the edge of my bed watching Joe sleep. He was sprawled all over the bed, his blanket twisted with his body. He was an ugly sleeper, his mouth was wide open and he was drooling. I feel bad for the wife that has to sleep with this monster.

Closing the door behind me I walked into the living room. I walked past Andy and Pete's room and heard someone talking, so I stopped and put my ear to the door. As I leaned against the door it moved and feel forward, it was open. When I hit the ground with a thud Andy shot around, he was talking on the phone. "Alright, see you at eleven. Alright, bye."

"Who was that?"

He got off the bed and helped me up, "That was an old friend of mine. Turns out she's in town and she wants to meet up. Her name's Sarah," he said getting up and pulling his pants on.

I smiled, "Oooo is she a special lady friend?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows up and down.

He scoffed, "No.. shut up. We knew each other when we were kids," he was blushing, what a filthy liar.

"Yeah okay. So when you getting married?" I asked with a smirk.

He returned with a sarcastic laugh, "I should be asking the same thing about you and Courtney. I saw you two sleeping on the couch last night when I dragged Pete and Joe through the door."

"Well relax, nothing happened. You remember that douche Gerard? He stalked her here and showed up last night, then romantically ran away through the rain with her," I said rolling my eyes. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. I noticed Pete wasn't in his bed, "Where'd Pete go?"

Andy pulled his shirt over his head and spun around, "Huh, I don't know. So Gerard's back huh? That dude gave me the chills."

"Yeah, so what's the plan for today?"

"We desperately need to go grocery shopping, before Courtney blows our heads off. So you guys can go shopping while I'm out with Sarah," he said passing me by.

"What? So you don't have to do anything because you have a little date?" I said following him to the livingroom. I expected to see Courtney still on the couch, but she was gone too.

"Well, yeah. Just take Courtney with you and you can have your own date," he said smiling at his little joke.

I glared at him, "I'm taking a shower," I mummbled.

* * *

><p>Courtney *POV*<p>

"Well where have you two been?" Andy asked from the couch.

"We went on a mystical journey, through rugged wastelands in search of Pete's long lost fashion sense," I said waving my hands in the air smiling and sitting down with him.

"Haha, very funny. Let me remind you I'm the one who's not single, princess," he said pulling off his scarf.

"Let me remind YOU, I'm not single anymore. I have Gerard," I said with a smile.

Andy and Pete shared a looked, "Of course you do. You two make an adorably-creepy couple," Pete said disapparing into the hall. "GAHHHHHH!"

Me and Andy shot up, "What?! What happened?"

Pete ran back out with his hands covering his eyes, "I'm blind! I'm blind!"

Then Patrick walked out wearing only a towel around his waist, "Shup up! Why didn't you knock!" he yelled, his face was beet red. I couldn't help but giggle at how embarassed he was.

"Aww did someone walk in on Pattycakes?" I said making a pouty face.

"Why couldn't I have walked in on you!" Pete screamed as he ran past me.

"H-hey!" I started to blush. "Gross. Not in a million years Pete!"

Andy just laughed at the scene unfolding in front of him. "I think we should have gotten a bigger apartment."

"We couldn't afford one though. Maybe I shouldn't have come with you guys," I said softly.

"What?! No, you're crazy," Pete stopped, "You're our muse, our inspiration! There would be no Fall Out Boy without you," Pete said smiling.

"Yeah, pretty much every song Patrick's written is about you. And those are the best one's we got," Andy said casually.

"N-not every one..." Patrick said, blushing even harder.

"Don't worry Patrick, I think they're adorable," I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Adorable?" he asked, his eyes looked a little cloudy.

"Well, yeah. What did you want me to say they were sexy and made me go wild!" I said with enthusiasim.

Patrick laughed, "Yes, that was pretty much the whole point. To get into that skirt," he said sarcastically.

Out of no where a pillow hit Patrick on the side of the head. "Hey, hurry up. We need to go to the store. Put some pants on!" Pete yelled from the couch.

"I thought Andy was going?" I asked.

"He's got other plans now. He's too cool to hang out with us now," he said pouting.

Andy cut in, "I'm meeting a friend of mine."

"He's got a date," Patrick said plainly, then walked into his room.

I gasped, "OMG Andy's got a girlfriend! What's her name! Have I met her? Does she like Star Wars?! What's her birth sign?" I asked excitedly, hopping over the couch and landing right next to him.

He sighed, "It's not a date, it's a... get together. It's just an old friend of mine, she's in town and we are gonna meet up for lunch."

"You hesitated! That means it's a date! Pete get the camera! Our little boy's all grown up!"

"Whatever, I have to go meet Sarah," he said getting up, looking annoyed.

"Awww her name is Sarah! Sarandy? Andah? I'll figure it our later," I said happily.

Andy let out a groan, grabbed his jacket, and walked out the door. Pete and I played a little mario kart as Joe finally got up and walked into the room. As he sat down next to me my phone started vibrating in my pocket. "I'm happy to see you too Courtney," Joe said yawning.

I made a face at Joe and answered the phone, "Hey Gerard, what's up?" I saw that Pete made a face when he heard me.

"It's not Gee, it's Mikey. I stole Gerard's phone so I could talk to you," I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Aww really Mikes! You're too cute. Wait, you're in Chicago too?" I said giggling.

"Well, yeah. What did you think Gerard came all by himself to just to see you?" when he said that my heart sank a little bit, "The whole band is here, we're here for awhile, on band business."

"Oh..." I said softly.

"What? Aren't you happy we're here?"

"Oh yeah, of course! I just- oh never mind."

"Alright, so Frankie wants to know if you wanna come over to our little condo and watch us practice?"

I glanced over at Pete who had paused his game and was listening as best he could to my conversation. "Uhh, yeah sure! Sounds great."

"Great! Make sure you wear something cute," he said in a dorky voice.

"Haha alright, see ya Mikey," and with that I hung up.

"What was that all about?" Joe asked, like he did know.

Pete frustratedly pressed play on his controller, "She's going out with the Adam's family," Pete mummbled under his breath.

"They are not the Adam's family! Just because Gerard dresses a little differently doesn't make him a freak. I thought you of all people would have understood that," I said crossing my arms.

"Now you're insulting me? I'm just protecting my little sister."

"From what?!"

"Vampires," Joe butt in.

"When did you guys become so judgemental? God, tell Patrick I can't go with shopping with him," I said getting up annoyed.

"Uhh, I don't wanna be the one to break the little guy's heart," Joe said with his eyes fixated on his twaddling thumbs.

"Don't be such a drama queen, just tell him I went out with friends. I know he doesn't like Gee but he's cool. Last night we talked and we came to an understanding."

"He's Gee now? Oh god," Pete said, s!till focused on the TV.

"Just, please, alright," I begged.

"Fine, just get outta here before I change my mind," Pete said shooing me out the door.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I'm a terrible person, I know. I'm getting so bad with updating, I'm sorry! I really appreciate all you guys who have waited patiently and stuck around :). Enough with the sap, hope this story is still fun to read! Anywhore... Thnks Fr Rdng!<p> 


End file.
